


Not so simple.

by toxicscotch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicscotch/pseuds/toxicscotch
Summary: So the easiest way to tell this story is, well, just like every story, from the beginning. You were gay but you didn’t know you were gay but we all sort of knew at this point in your life. When I say “we” I mean just me. You had a little idea that maybe-- maybe you were but...hey you could be wrong. There was something deep down in the darkest pit of your stomach, or was it your sex drive, that made you think that you were? But then again, it was still a maybe. And it wasn’t like you’d be ashamed if you turned out to be gay, hell, your best friend was a lesbian, it was just something you honestly wouldn’t know how to handle. But it would be times like this, sitting alone, thinking back to those times where you were as a matter of fact, attracted to people of the same sex, that made you wonder. Also it wasn’t like your parents would flip absolute shit if you ever dared to come out as gay...you hoped. But whoa whoa whoa there was no need to hope in the first place. You were not gay.





	

So the easiest way to tell this story is, well, just like every story, from the beginning. You were gay but you didn’t know you were gay but we all sort of knew at this point in your life. When I say “we” I mean just me. You had a little idea that maybe-- maybe you were but...hey you could be wrong. There was something deep down in the darkest pit of your stomach, or was it your sex drive, that made you think that you were? But then again, it was still a maybe. And it wasn’t like you’d be ashamed if you turned out to be gay, hell, your best friend was a lesbian, it was just something you honestly wouldn’t know how to handle. But it would be times like this, sitting alone, thinking back to those times where you were as a matter of fact, attracted to people of the same sex, that made you wonder. Also it wasn’t like your parents would flip absolute shit if you ever dared to come out as gay...you hoped. But whoa whoa whoa there was no need to hope in the first place. You were not gay. Your thumb brushed along the piece of paper in your hands. A one way. It was a weird feeling you had in your stomach but at this point you were not sure if it was excitement or that airport subway sandwich you ate, but the feeling was there nonetheless. Your bangs fell onto your vision and you closed your eyes immediately. What were you doing? Your parents needed you here. They were old and needed an extra pair of eyes at the castle. You were the heir for God’s sake but alas, here you were taking a one way flight to Houston, Texas. C’mon now, of all the places to go, you landed in the state where marrying a cow is perfectly damn fine. In all honesty you didn’t want to move there but that’s where your best friend, Amelie, of six years lived, so you didn’t have any other option. You were just grateful that she opened her doors to you, even if you didn’t like the state. You didn’t plan on staying there for long anyways, maybe a year and a couple of months. You were not staying there for the rest of your life, no way in hell.  
There was a voice booming over you suddenly, announcing that your flight was to depart in ten minutes. Last call.  
You stood from your seat, taking a look back out the window to your beloved Tokyo city view and said your goodbyes. It took all you had to look away and head to the terminal.

Amelie was the first person to greet you on United States land. She wrapped her long arms around your shoulders and pulled you into a tight hug, shaking you from side to side as she did, practically screaming into your neck about how much she missed you. Frankly, you missed her too, she was a great friend and not to mention a generally great person to be around...if you got to know her properly. She was a frightening person if you saw her from afar, yes, her tall stature and “resting bitch face,” as she called it, sure could push some strangers away. But overall it was her undisturbed beauty from head to toe that caused people to scurry away, some not so much, but when she opened her mouth, as beautiful as it was, those people soon left with tails tucked behind them.  
You wondered, even now, how you could be friends with such a beauty. You considered yourself to be average looking. You were short, only 5’7”, 23 years old, with shoulder length black hair that you normally tied back into a ponytail. Your eyes were dark brown, almost black, perfectly framed with thick, wild eyebrows. Your bangs normally fell into your right eye’s field of view, constantly having to push them back behind your ear. Your left arm had a dragon tattoo nicely curled around it, beginning at your wrist and ending over your left breast. You didn’t like to show it off too much seeing how it meant a lot to you and many people replied with snooty comments about how you’d regret it one day and it was going to look bad once you were old. But it meant a lot to your family clan.  
Amelie finally let you go, helping you carry some luggage. “I’m glad you’re here Hanzo,” her French accent was thick, “I know you’re gonna love it here. It’s gonna take some getting used to, but you’ll fit in just fine.”

Houston, Texas was nothing like Hanamura, Japan, and you were sort of let down. There were no cherry blossom trees and granite statues of dragons. There were tall buildings and graffiti covering almost every lonely building wall. There were cars buzzing left and right, and there were hardly any trees, but what Houston lacked in, it made up with art and diversity. Yeah you missed the cherry blossom petals being thrown into the wind, dancing their way across the way, but somewhere deep down inside you, you knew this was a good change of scenery. Her apartment was on the 10th floor of the building, overlooking downtown Houston with a small balcony. It was a small two bedroom apartment but at this point in time you had no damn right to complain. You had to take what you got and not a complain. Amelie showed you to your room. She explained how this was meant to be her workshop for art and photography but she found a better studio down the road. It had a bed set already and a drawer for your things. With a small introduction to her apartment and another hug, she left you to make yourself at home.  
Home. Of course it was different from home, and that realization made you sink into bed, quiet sobs breaking through your tightly shut lips. You let your body curl into a small ball, dragging the black sheets over your face.

\---

There were no other people that you loved more than your parents. That was a fact. Your heart felt torn into pieces when you broke the news that you were moving across the ocean to your parents. They were, oddly, perfectly fine with it. You expected some sort of resentment towards your decision but their words of “you’re an adult” rang reason in them. Some piece of you wanted them to beg for you to stay and you were sure if they did, you would have, but you needed something whether it was to get out of the country or to start a new life as a whole. Flying to the United States sure was a good god damn place to begin, though.  
Your mother smiled, her brown eyes crinkling at it. “Hanzo,” she began her sentence sweetly, “of course we’re not angry at you.” She spoke in your native tongue, Japanse, choosing here next few words carefully, “we are going to miss you, darling, but it is time you leave us. We can not stop you from becoming an adult.”  
“Even so, son,” your father now chimed in, “you have already became a fine young man. It is time for you to begin your own journey without us. I hope that what we taught you comes in handy while so.” He smiled at you, glancing over at your mother and placing his large hands on her dainty ones.“And do not forget Hanzo,” mother giggled under her breath, “we still have Genji to look after for a while. It is not like you are putting us out of the parenting business. We have our hands full with him.”  
You nodded, eyes glancing back and forth from one to the other, “You are welcome to visit Amelie and I whenever you feel up to the journey.”

\---

You woke in a cold sweat, sitting up in your dark room, the sunlight leaking through the long wine red curtains, casting a warm orange light across your arms. You blinked a couple of times to wipe away the haze from the nightmare the night before. The clock on your phone read Friday, 9:31am. You grunted and ran your hand through your hair, finally deciding to sit up and start your day.  
Amelie was awake and dressed, getting ready to head to work. She worked as a secretary to some big fashion designing company. You didn’t know any names but you knew she had some importance up her sleeve as well as crucial connections. She smiled at you as you emerged from the bedroom. “Good morning Han,” Amelie glanced at the clock and proceeded to grab her bag from the chair at the kitchen bar. “Like always, have a good day and I’ll be back later tonight.”  
Mornings with her were always brief and in a rush. So as she said her goodbyes and hurried out the door, you sighed, finally feeling at peace. You were never a good people person, which is why working at your job you had now was such a stress. A few months from which you had arrived had passed and things were going well with you, you assumed. You had found a job at a local bar as a bartender, serving every night from 10pm to 6am, Mondays you had off thankfully. Because of this, you had become a night owl, sleeping during the day and dealing with drunk men and women for 48 hours every week. You didn’t mind this, though, since you had experience with this from working in a small bar in Japan, nothing compared to this.

Throughout the quiet day, you took care of your daily chores and self-care duties. Getting so involved in them that your thoughts began to haze over, sort of putting yourself on auto pilot. Around 8o’clock Amelie barged through the door with her arm around a familiar brunettes shoulders. They were boasting and laughing, causing you to snap out of your trance-like state and jump out of your skin at the sudden thick aura. You sighed under your breath as you relaxed, looking up from what you were busy doing to greet the brunette.  
“Han!” Amelie snorted, pulling her partner closer to her as she approached you, “you remember Lena right? You met her once over FaceTime!” Your roommate motioned to her with her free hand, smiling goofily.  
You wrinkled your nose. They wreaked of alcohol. You waved at the brunette, trying to be at courteous as possible to the pair. “Hello, Lena, it’s nice to finally meet you in person.” A curt smile graced your thin lips. Yeah you worked at a bar but that wasn’t an excuse to enjoy being around people under the influence.  
Lena waved back chipperly, “Good evening Han! It’s great to meet ya too! Amelie talks a lot ‘boutcha!” She wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, supporting her weight with a shoulder.  
“I could say the same about you.”  
Amelie giggled, grabbing her lovers face and giving it a tight squeeze. “Oh of fucking course I talk about her! How could I not? Look at that face!”  
Lena shook her head, beginning to walk towards Amelies bedroom with a huff. “C’mon now sweetie, let’s getcha to bed.”  
You blinked at her, eyebrows furrowing together. Lena was obviously not drunk, Amelie being the only affected one. You concluded the most possible solution; there was an after party at Amelies job. She constantly worked alongside big time designers which loved to boast and show off their most prized models to other designers. It was sort of a food chain network between the community. The one with better models and more money wracked in by the end of the night, threw a party to commemorate their prosperity. It seemed that tonight that was Amelie’s boss. The sad part was they threw a party with simple alcohol consisting of white wine and sometimes mimosas, if they were feeling particularly frisky. She returned more than tipsy. You scoffed at the thought under your breath and continued what you were doing before they rudely interrupted you. 

Work was slow. You loved nothing more than a near empty bar and the soft music flowing from the speakers. It let you think about what you needed to do later in the week without disturbances. Silence was your terrain.  
That’s where you stood when you saw him. The one being in apparently the entire world that made your insides flip and brought red floods to your cheeks. He was obviously taller than you, maybe a good 6’1”, he had dark oaken hair that fell roughly over his ears, highlighting his sharp jawline. Your eyes followed his hair up to a fucking stetson, which, arguably, nicely framed his dark brown eyes. His skin was a dark caramel color and man, was his red plaid shirt a little bit too tight around his biceps. You automatically stopped with the shot glass you were fumbling with to brace yourself on the bar counter. The man walked in with three other people, his arm neatly slung around a beautiful blond. The other two men were shoulder to shoulder, all laughing at what the man in the stetson had said. One of the men was also blond, but visibly older than the one you were gawking at. He had blue eyes so bright you could see them even from the other side of the dark bar. The feature you had noticed was the gnarly scar running across his face, causing his eyebrow to part and his lip to pull upwards towards his nose. The man at his shoulder, now with a hand placed on the blond’s back was much darker, but also with scars covering his arm and neck, some even reaching his face. He had dark hair, and just as dark eyes. He also looked a little older than the rest. The woman with the three men was also, just as beautiful. Her hair was almost white, angelic looking. It only complemented her pale features and slim body. She looked good next to the man in the stetson. She was obviously younger than the other two but looked comfortable being around them. It wasn’t his horrible fashion sense that had you staring, no, it was the fact that the man’s left arm was missing from the elbow down. His sleeve was rolled up to reveal the skin which was covered in scars from the bottom of what was left of the arm, running upwards. Your eyes followed up to meet two dark brown ones, losing yourself in them automatically. His eyebrows knitted together when your eyes met, a slow grin forming, and lastly...he tipped his fucking hat at you. You took in a ragged breath and looked down and away from the pairs. All four made their way to the bar, the older dark skinned one claiming that he was buying since tonight was a “night to celebrate new found love between two friends.” As those words were said the blonde and the younger male looked at each other and laughed in unison.  
The darker man waved a hand to get your attention, as if you weren’t already watching them. “Bartender, a shot of whiskey for us,” he then leaned over the bar to look towards the blonde, “and a Long Island iced tea for the lady.”

After about an hour, the men were busying themselves with the whole bottle of whiskey and the woman found herself a way home, parting with a firm hug from all three men and a wave. They were loud and you didn’t like it one bit. They passed the bottle around, taking shots in unison or even just taking turns drinking from it straight. At one point the blond and the brunette got up from the bar at the same time. The blonde to attend to a phone call and the brunette to fumble with the record player in the corner of the bar. This left the darker skinned man alone. You approached, another bottle of whiskey in your hand. “Would you like another?”  
He looked up at you and then at the bottle, a rough chuckle leaving his scarred lips, “Ah well...porque no?” He nodded and took the bottle happily, popping it open and beginning once more. The bottles weren’t large, so your concern about alcohol poisoning did not concern you this time.  
You smirked quietly, turning around to clean up the messy bottles thrown here and there from a sudden rush in clients, or should you say, regulars. “You three really are putting them down huh?” If there was one thing you for sure knew how to do was make small talk. “If I didn’t know any better, I would have capped you all off by now.” After placing a new bottle of whiskey on the shelf behind you, you turned to face the older man.  
The man grinned, shrugging at your semi-rude comment. “Ah I wouldn’t be here if I knew they couldn’t handle their alcohol.” He then turned around to find the brunette, watching him as he flipped back and forth through the songs, seemingly disappointed. He turned back towards you, “That one, I’m not so sure about.” He said this with a curt laugh.  
You had no better response than to laugh in return, shaking your head slightly. “And who’s that one?” You guessed that was a smooth way to get some names to these faces.  
“My name’s Gabriel Reyes, but please, just call me Reyes.” The man shot you a grin, nodding his head towards you. Reyes then motioned to the man still searching through the record player, “and that one over there is my friend, Jesse McCree but we just call him McCree.” Reyes then stuck a thumb out to the door where the blond had walked through to take a call. “And he’s my boyfriend, Jack Morrison.”  
“And you guys call him Morrison?” You chuckled, guessing at the pattern.  
Reyes cracked a wide grin, “No he just goes by Jack.” He took a swig of whiskey, eyeing you up and down before continuing. “I would at least like to know the name of the guy who’s letting me put this shit in my body.”  
You laughed at the remark, offering your hand towards him. “My name is Hanzo, nice to meet you Reyes. And in my defense, you didn’t turn that bottle down,” you pointed to the practically full bottle of whiskey in his hand.  
He shrugged, “You got me there kid.”  
The song playing in the bar suddenly changed from a soft classic rock to a smooth country serenade. McCree nodded in appreciation and made his way back to the bar, sliding back into his seat, patting the bar with his right hand. “That’s more like it eh?” You found yourself getting lost in an unexpected country brawl. His eyes made their way to yours again, “Hey there angel, what can I call you tonight other than baby?” McCree leaned on the bar, cocking his head to the side and flashing a toothy grin.  
You huffed, rolling your eyes and placing the bill on the bar. “You can call me asshole if you don’t pay your bill.” You slid the bill between them, eyeing McCree from the corner of your eye. “And don’t forget to tip your bartender.” His grin fell to a frown automatically.  
This earned you a chuckle from Reyes, “Oh c’mon McCree, Hanzo here this isn’t the first person that rejected your charm. Why’re you so surprised when it happens? You should be used to this by now mijo.” He gave McCree a pat on the back, rubbing it afterwards.  
By now the blond man, which you now knew to be Jack, had returned from the call he had took outside, and it didn’t look like it was good. He took a seat next to his partner and slumped forward on the bar. Reyes’ eyebrows pushed together as he reached his hand out to place it on top of the blonds. “You know it’s not my fault,” Jack huffed, his blue eyes locking with Reyes’ chocolate ones. “I try the best I can but sometimes...it doesn’t turn out how we all want it. It’s not like I try to kill those poor creatures. It’s my job to fucking save them. What breaks my heart is that it doesn’t always turn out….” He stopped.  
Reyes nodded, looking down at their hands. He knew what his partner was talking about, Jack didn’t have to finish the sentence. “Yo se, mi Sol. I know, my Sun.” He gave his partner a lopsided smile. “You tried your best, Jackie.”  
Jack sighed, nodding slowly. “Let’s go home, Gabe. It’s getting late anyways.” The man stood, making his way to the door without his partner or friend, clearly heartbroken over the phone call he had taken.  
You watched him leave, smashing your lips together at the man’s blatant unhappiness. “Is he going to be okay?”  
Reyes took out a bill and slided it to you, “Yeah he’ll be fine. Jack has to deal with this more often than you think.” He then stood, giving you a smile, “Thank you for the drinks, Hanzo, please keep the change.” His hand went to grab McCree’s shoulder, “let’s go, Jesse.”  
McCree shook his head, “I’m gonna give you two some privacy,” he then looked at you, shooting you a grin, “I think I met the love of my life. I’ll message you later about the event, Rey.”  
Reyes nodded and turned tail, meeting with his boyfriend outside of the bar doors.  
When the doors closed behind him, your eyes met two brown ones. You huffed, rolling your eyes and walking away from the man in front of you. “Unbelievable.” You made your way to the opposite end of the bar, fiddling with the empty cups and picking up tips.  
McCree didn’t hesitate to tag along, quickly sitting in front of you once more, “C’mon now Honso, I’m just tryin’ to--”  
“It’s Hanzo.” Your dark eyebrows knitted together, closing your eyes momentarily to take in a small breath before cleaning up the bar. What a fucking idiot, you thought. You wanted attention, yes, but this wasn’t the sort of attention you were seeking. Clearly this wasn’t his first time being rejected so, obviously, he had been with multiple people already. You did not want to even lay a finger on someone who has been sleeping around, hell knows what they’re carrying. “If you don’t find your way out of this bar in 10 minutes, I will gladly call the police and file a harassment charge against you, McCree.”  
“Then give me 10 minutes to change your mind,” his rebuttal was quick.  
You stopped, shifting your weight onto your left leg. “Fine.”  
“I’m gonna be nothin’ but honest ‘ere Hanzo, you’re one of the prettiest thin’s I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I wanna take ya out to a good dinner, get t’know ya a lil better.”  
“8 minutes.”  
“All I’m askin’ for is a chance t’take ya out. At the end of the night, if ya didn’t have a good time, I’ll leave y’alone. But, it’s a win win situation for ya, Hanzo.” McCree gestured to himself, “If ya had a good time, we get t’keep talkin’, but if ya change yur mind, ya got a free hot meal at the end of the day.”  
He was right, but even so you, wouldn’t mind having someone dedicate a whole night to you and you did get a free meal in the end. You of course had that feeling in the pit of your stomach that this was all going to go south...but it wasn’t going to hurt anyone. You sighed, looking into his eyes as you smashed your lips together in a semi-pout. “Fine.” Your hands put down the rag you had been squeezing, reaching into your back pocket to retrieve a spare pen. You leaned against the bar and picked up McCree’s only hand. It was warm. His fingers were callused. It had scars varying in size from pin thin to sharpie thick. You held his hand momentarily, your thumb brushing over the thick, raised scars, furrowing your eyebrows. You felt his eyes on your hand, making your eyelids flutter and made you clear your throat. “Here’s my number, feel free to make plans over text.” You scribbled a 10 digit number on the back of his hand, writing your name in all capital letters. McCree visibly perked up in his seat as you wrote your number on his hand. As you pulled away his fingers lingered on your palm, rubbing against yours as your touch left his. “I expect you to honor your word, cowboy.”  
“Promise.” McCree grinned, two finger saluting you after.


End file.
